world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
Sami Heston
Your name is SAMI HESTON. You fancy yourself a MAD ARTIST, but despite your love of THE ARTS you're BARELY ABOVE AVERAGE at them. Your room is covered in stains from paint and charcoal, and discarded bits of clay from previous failed experiments. You describe yourself as a film lover, but truth be told you pretty much ONLY WATCH CARTOONS. You're REALLY INTO MAGIC, even though you know it's just fake. But sometimes you like to pretend like it's not. Which is why you have CHEAP FAKE OCCULT SUPPLIES and REALLY AWFUL FANTASY LITERATURE secreted in various places around your room. You bought most of it from a SHADY CHARACTER who promised things of them that you knew from the start were all lies, but you couldn't bring yourself to say no to him because you're A HUGE POLLYANNA and didn't want him to think you didn't trust him. Even though no one in their right mind would have trusted him. The so-called "athame" is made of plastic for the love of Pete! You're really bad at PLANNING AHEAD and MANAGING YOUR TIME, which would explain the number of unfinished projects that litter your room. You never technically gave up on them, but it's been more than a year since you last worked on some of them. Other things come up and you forget entirely about the things you had been working on. Your dad keeps bugging you to throw them out, but that would be admitting you had given up on them, and you're not ready to do that. Your Pesterchum Handle is arcaneArtisan, and in chat you fuckin' use curse words way too fuckin' much. Life Before SBurb Sami was raised by COLONEL HESTON, a highly disciplined, drill sergeant-type. Though he's very fond of Sami, the Colonel and Sami don't really know how to talk to one another. Sami for her part loves the Colonel, but doesn't have a disciplined bone in her body, and certainly never got in the habit of saluting or waking up at the crack of dawn to the sound of a bugle call. The Colonel only knows how to teach a young person through shouting and discipline that goes right over Sami's head. The Colonel is an obsessive knitter, and this has left almost every surface in the house covered in TACKY DOILIES, which offend Sami's sense of design so bad she tries to avoid spending much time around them. He also attempts to make his own clothes and aprons frequently, but they have a tendency to come out quite a bit more posh and frilly than his personality would suggest. Friends & Relationships Sami is all ABOUT some Friendship. Her first friend in the group was Kate, with whom she bonded over Kate's "weird taxidermy thing," recognizing a fellow art-lover, albeit a morbid and creepifying one. Sami thinks Kate is gloomy but fun. They have a standing promise that if Kate and Sami ever meet, Sami will eat some of the "fresh kills" from Kate's hunting forays, which Sami only agreed to because she assumed it was never going to happen. She has been an eager conspirator with Beau in preparing to beat the pants off the enemy team in this game that's coming up, and is absolutely certain that despite being outnumbered, her team is going to win because the other team is full of drama and conflict, whereas her side is powered by the unbeatable Power of Friendship. Sami has forged an ODD FRIENDSHIP with Null among the trolls. She has also formed SOMETHING with Balish, though the two of them would disagree on what it is--Sami thinks of him as a GRUMPY FRIEND with a heart of gold, Balish thinks she is obnoxious and weird. Sami is VERY DISPLEASED with Jack for his treatment of her friends, and her former friendship with Dean has been strained to an extraordinary degree by his carrying on. She respects and likes sanguineOracle, who she thinks of as nice but aloof, and she (most unwisely) trusts and likes ravishingCalypso as well. Sami is a member of the humans' TEAM JAMM with Kate, Beau, Doir, and Dean. In-Game Information * Character Sheet * Alchemization Worksheet * Eldritch Painting Extra Entry Logs *[[S Sami 0-1]] (ENTRY pt. 1) *[[S Sami 0-2]] (ENTRY pt. 2) Log History OOC Contact Information *'ooc Pesterchum handle: '''arcaneArtisan (same as IC handle) *'email': norton@spacecolonyepee.com *'reddit username''': ezekielnorton *Sims3 Character Image http://prntscr.com/290jhl